Into the Wild/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Firepaw is the first to return to the hollow after their assessment, telling Tigerclaw that he has more prey to fetch. Tigerclaw growls in response that he knows exactly what Firepaw did. A little while later, Graypaw returns with a squirrel, but Ravenpaw still hasn't appeared. Firepaw protests that he could have been bitten by an adder and Tigerclaw replies that it is his fault. When Ravenpaw finally returns, he has an adder in his mouth and Tigerclaw has them gather their prey before heading back to camp. :The four cats return with their prey, and a group of kits comment on Firepaw's kittypet heritage, but say that he is a good hunter, and looks like Lionheart. Ravenpaw wonders what to do with the adder, saying that his mouth tastes foul when Graypaw asks if it is edible. :Graypaw arranges the adder on the tree stump in front of the apprentice den so that it can be seen at all angles. Firepaw asks them who will get to go to the Gathering, since Dustpaw and Sandpaw had gone twice. Ravenpaw points out that they're still the eldest apprentices, and Firepaw nods and says that it will be a big one since WindClan had been driven out by ShadowClan. Tigerclaw comes up from behind and interrupts him, saying that he is right about the Gathering and that Bluestar wants to see him. :Firepaw comes into her den, and she says that Tigerclaw had told her about the cat from the Twolegplace that Firepaw had been talking to during his assessment. Firepaw tells her that he had grown up with him and that they were old friends. Bluestar asks him if he misses his old home or wants to leave the Clan, and Firepaw replies that he does not. Bluestar wonders if her judgement has been clouded by the Clan's need for warriors, and tells him that, especially with the threat of attack, they need cats that know where their hearts lie. Firepaw tells her that meeting Smudge had made him realize he made the right decision to leave his old home. :Bluestar stares at him for a moment before saying that she believes him. Bluestar then adds that Yellowfang thinks highly of him and that she could grow to like her. The gray she-cat comments there is something she doesn't trust about her. She tells Firepaw that the queens will look after Yellowfang now and that Firepaw needs to get back to training. Before he leaves, Bluestar tells him that he, Ravenpaw, and Graypaw will go to the Gathering. :Graypaw and Ravenpaw are sitting beside the tree stump when Firepaw returns. They ask Firepaw if he was in trouble, and he replies that, although Bluestar wasn't pleased about him talking to a kittypet, he was not and that they are going to the Gathering. :In his excitement, Graypaw knocks the snake down towards Ravenpaw and the three play-fight for a moment before Graypaw asks about Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Firepaw replies that they have to stay and Graypaw asks if he can tell them to see the looks on their faces. :When Firepaw says that he is surprised they are going after seeing him talk to the kittypet, Graypaw replies that it was just bad luck. Firepaw wonders if that was what it was or if Tigerclaw had purposely sent him towards his old home. Characters Major }} Minor *Graypaw *Ravenpaw *Unnamed tabby kit *Unnamed fluffy gray kit *Unnamed black kit *Unnamed tortoiseshell kit *Bluestar }} Mentioned *Dustpaw *Sandpaw *Smudge *Yellowfang *Clawface *Stonefur }} Important events *Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw pass their assessments and are chosen to go to the Gathering. *Firepaw wonders if Tigerclaw purposely sent him near the Twolegplace to test his loyalty. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 11 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 11 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild